


Merciless

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WIll is at Mason's mercy. Bad stuff happens.





	Merciless

Mason giggles. ”Welcome back to the land of the living, agent Graham,” he says. “I have just the thing for you.”  
Will is tied to the bed, face down, naked and with a stinging feeling on his back.  
“That’s your new tattoo,” says Mason. “It says “whore” on your back cause you will be one.”  
“Don’t,” Will begins, and struggles against the bonds.   
“Ah it will be such fun,” says Mason. “Cordell, put the machine in him.”  
Will struggles but feels a finger up his ass, cold with liquid and gloved.  
“The machine,” says Mason. “It prepares you for the real deal.”  
Cordell holds a dildo up to Will’s face, and then fucks it into his ass, it vibrates slowly.  
“Give him a drug and make him horny,” says Mason.  
Cordell pricks his arm with a needle and he feels strange.  
The machine makes noises as it works on him. It feels invasive but pleasurable. His ass clenches around it, making him feel stimulated.  
The drug makes him feel warm and aroused, and then Cordell removes the dildo, and he’s bereft.  
“Beg for it,” says Mason.  
“No-no,” says Will even as he humps the mattress as well as he can.  
“Beg for cock and you shall receive, whore,” says Mason.  
Will tries to fight the lust that courses through his veins, but it’s getting hard.  
He’s leaking with it, cock hard against the dirty mattress.  
“Beg me,” says Mason.  
“Please..fuck me..” Will says.  
“Good.”  
“Please fuck me hard like a whore. I deserve it.”  
“Yes you do. Do it Cordell.”  
Cordell unties his arms, and plunges his dick inside with a smooth move.  
Will gasps as Cordell fucks him hard, slapping his ass, and pulling at his hair.  
“Take it, pig,” says Mason. “Thank Cordell for fucking you.”  
“Thank you, Cordell. Thank you for fucking your whore.”  
Cordell speeds up his thrusts, and Will moans with shameless lust.  
“That’s a good pig,” says Mason.  
Will comes, and Cordell follows, painting his insides with his come.  
Cordell slaps his ass, and climbs off.  
“Thank you for the ride, pig,” he says.  
“You aren’t done, slut?” asks Mason.   
Will nods.  
“Carl,” Mason says. “Fuck this slut.”  
A guard enters the room, and is on Will like a shot, fucking into him with his huge dick.  
He unties Will’s legs, and finds him pliant and eager now. Will arches against him, eyes glazed with lust. He no longer feels pain or shame; he’s just a hole to be fucked. That’s the whole purpose of his existence now.   
Carl gives a hard fuck; riding Will like a prize bull.  
Will screams and comes again, Carl following suit.  
“Please, more,” begs Will, curls messy with sweat and come.  
“Sure, slut,” says Cordell. “You lost your cherry to me, and I own you.”  
“Yes,” Will says. “You do.”  
“Take him,” says Mason as Cordell starts again. Will is full of come and sweat, curls plastered against his forehead as he grinds against Cordell’s body like the slave he is.

*  
In the haze of more drugs and fucking Will is tied with chains to Cordell’s bed and given to Carl and other guards. Cordell has plans for this one. 

*  
Later the FBI finds Will during a raid on Muskrat Farm, he’s naked and has Cordell’s name tattooed across his forehead. It still says, “whore” on his back.  
He tries to hump the agents, until they give him a sedative to calm him down.  
He’s bruised and covered in semen, and has been drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac for weeks. His nipples have been pierced, and there’s a slave collar on his neck with a leash attached to it.

*  
The effects of the drug fade, and Will is brought to detox and for therapy.  
His friend doctor Lecter has just the cure for him.


End file.
